Masquerade
by Dyn Adr
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI. Di pesta topeng itu orang-orang berdansa tanpa tahu wajah satu sama lain. Mereka hanya berdansa dan terus berdansa mengikuti irama musik romantis yang mengalun. Dan ketika ia membuka topeng lelaki di depannya itu ...


**Masquerade**

 **By**

 **Dyn Adr**

 **Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto.** _I don't take any profit from this fic_.

Rating T

Prompt #49

SasuSaku Alternative Universe (AU) Fanfiction

Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI. Di pesta topeng itu orang-orang berdansa tanpa tahu wajah satu sama lain. Mereka hanya berdansa dan terus berdansa mengikuti irama musik romantis yang mengalun. Dan ketika ia membuka topeng lelaki di depannya itu ...

* * *

"Sakura jidaaat! Lihat ini," Ino menggoyangkan sebuah undangan di hadapan wajah Sakura. "aku bersyukur karena kantor kita bukanlah perusahaan membosankan seperti perusahaan lain." Gadis bersurai pirang itu tersenyum lebar.

Haruno Sakura memutar mata. "Aku tidak tahu apa isi undangan itu, Ino _pig_. Berhentilah menggoyangkan undangannya. Aku tidak bisa membacanya," ujarnya sambil menyingkirkan sebuah mangkuk berisi sup tomat dengan perlahan, berusaha agar Ino tak menyadari gerakannya itu.

Cengiran terukir begitu saja di wajah Ino. Ia meletakkan brosur itu di atas meja kerja sahabatnya. "Ini, Direktur Utama kita mengadakan pesta. Aku tidak tahu pasti pesta ini untuk merayakan apa, karena di undangan itu pun tidak diberitahukan. Tetapi yang pastinya pesta ini akan sangat menarik. Bisa kau lihat sendiri di situ, apa tema pestanya."

" _Masquerade_?" Kedua alis Sakura menukik seiring dengan terciptanya kerutan di dahinya. "Uhm ... pesta topeng?" Entahlah, ia tidak begitu tahu apa arti _masquerade_.

 _Barbie wannabe_ itu menyenggol bahu Sakura dengan kuat. "Pintarnya sahabatku ini. Dari kabar yang kudengar, akan ada banyak direktur muda nan tampan lain, yang diundang. Yah, mengingat direktur kita juga masuk jajaran 'direktur muda nan tampan' itu. Sudah pasti ia berada di satu lingkaran dengan 'sebangsanya'. Kau tahu sendiri lah." Ino mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

Sakura hanya menggeleng dan kembali memutar kursinya ke arah komputer. Masih banyak yang harus dikerjakannya sebelum bergosip dengan Ino. Lagipula sepertinya karyawan lain terganggu dengan suara Ino yang sangat kuat. "Jangan berteriak, _Pig_. Ini jam kerja. Kau hanya mengganggu karyawan lain yang sedang bekerja. Lebih baik kau balik menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu," ujarnya.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai," Ino menunjuk berkas yang diapitnya sedari tadi. "hanya tinggal memberinya kepada Shimura- _sama_ saja. Jadi ... tentu kau akan ikut ke pesta itu 'kan?"

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai dan pekerjaanku belum selesai. Kau menggangguku. Antar saja berkas itu secepatnya. Jangan bermimpi aku tidak akan ikut pesta semacam itu." Sakura tak menoleh pada Ino. Jarinya mulai sibuk berpindah-pindah dengan lincahnya di atas _keyboard_.

Ino mendengus. "Tidak boleh. Kau harus ikut. Jam makan siang nanti akan kita bicarakan, oke? _Bye-bye_ jidat!" Sebelum pergi, sekilas Ino mengerutkan kening melihat sup yang penuh dengan tomat di meja Sakura.

* * *

"Aku tidak mau, Ino. Banyak yang harus kukerjakan daripada ikut pergi ke pesta topeng tidak jelas seperti itu. Aku sibuk." Sakura meletakkan sendok dan garpunya dalam keadaan terbalik di atas piring yang tidak tandas sepenuhnya. Tanda bahwa ia sudah selsai makan. Tangannya meraih gelas berisi teh hangat miliknya.

Ino mendesah lelah menatap gadis di depannya. "Memang kau sibuk apa? Jangan kira aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada saat malam hari. Sudah jelas kau hanya menonton film kriminal yang sangat mengerikan itu. _CSI_ , _NCIS_ , _Criminal Mind_ , _Law and Order_ , _Castle_ , apa lagi, aku tidak tahu. Ya tuhan, Sakura," Ino memegang bahu Sakura. "kau menonton itu untuk apa? Masih terobsesi untuk menjadi _FBI_? Kau bahkan tidak berwargakenegaraan Amerika sana. Menonton film itu sebanyak mungkin hanya akan membuatmu memiliki otak kriminal."

Dan Sakura ingin tertawa melihat Ino mengatainya akan memiliki otak kriminal. "Itu tidak benar, Ino. Asal kau tahu, aku sedang menulis novel. Entahlah, ide-ide di otakku seakan ingin meledak. Dan ternyata tangan ini menyetujuinya." Sakura tertawa pelan dan mengangkat bahunya. Ia menggerakkan jari jempolnya mengusap gagang mug yang berisi teh hangat. Matanya menatap ke arah luar jendela kafe tempatnya dan Ino berada sekarang.

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino melebar; mulutnya sedikit terbuka membentuk huruh 'o'. "Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Uh ... aku tidak ingin terlalu memujimu—bisa-bisa jidatmu semakin lebar—tapi, jujur saja aku menunggu rilisan novel terbarumu," ucap Ino. Matanya yang menyipit tajam tertuju kepada sepasang mata _emerald_ di depannya.

Sakura meringis. Namun sedikit lega, Ino tidak lagi memaksanya untuk ikut ke pesta topeng itu. "Ini bukan seperti novelku yang laiinnya. Ini berbeda. Maksudku, _genre_ -nya. Aku _tidak_ menulis novel romantis. Aku menulis novel kriminal, Ino."

"Ha! Aku benar!" Tangan Ino menunjuk tepat ke wajah Sakura. "otak bersihmu benar-benar menjadi otak kriminal. Astaga ... mungkin saja sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang kriminal." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini tidak benar, pikirnya.

Sakura tertawa renyah. "Kau sangat berlebihan, Ino. Tidak mungkin aku menjadi kriminal. Oh iya, hari Sabtu nanti film Sucide Squad akan keluar. Mau menonton?" Gadis dengan surai merah muda itu mencoba mengganti topik percakapan lagi.

Ino tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita akan menon—" Seakan teringat sesuatu, Ino tersentak. Berkebalikan dari gerakan mengangguknya tadi, Ino menggeleng. "hari Sabtu adalah hari di mana pestanya diadakan. Berarti tidak bisa, karena kita akan pergi ke pesta."

"Tunggu, 'kita'? Maaf saja ya, aku tidak akan pergi ke sana." Sakura berkata tegas seraya kepalanya menggeleng.

"Sakura, kau serius tidak akan pergi ke sana? Kau tega membiarkan sahabatmu pergi sendiri ke pesta topeng luar biasa itu? Kau benar-benar kejam, kalau begitu. Bagaimana jika seseorang di sana menarikku dan membawaku kabur? Bagaimana jika—"

Sebelum membiarkan imajinasi tak benar milik Ino terus keluar mengalir melalui mulutnya, Sakura segera berucap, "Tidak akan ada yang akan menarikmu dan membawamu kabur, oke? Jangan bertanya 'kenapa tidak?' karena aku tahu kalau Shimura- _sama_ telah mengajakmu pergi bersama ke pesta aneh itu. Kau bisa pergi bersama dia."

"Tapi aku bahkan tidak begitu mengenal Shimura itu. Bagaimana kalau dia 'lah yang melakukan tindak tidak senonoh kepadaku? Apa kau sanggup melihatku pada esok harinya seperti orang gila tak bernyawa karena telah—"

"Berhenti Ino. Demi Tuhan kau menjijikkan. Kau lah yang memiliki otak kriminal itu. Tutup mulutmu dan aku akan ikut." Sakura membuang pandangannya ke arah pintu kafe yang terbuka. Sekelompok orang yang sedang mengobrol ria masuk, membuat keadaan kafe lebih ramai dan berisik dari sebelumnya.

Ino tersenyum lebar selebar lebarnya membuat Sakura mendecih. Memang, tak ada salahnya ia ikut hadir bersama sahabatnya di pesta yang diadakan perushaan. Lagipula kalau boleh jujur, ia memang merasa tertarik untuk datang ke pesta itu. Satu-satunya alasan yang membuatnya enggan datang hanyalah satu hal.

"Ah iya, kalau aku tidak salah baca, _dress code_ -nya _colour full_ untuk pakaian. Hm ... apa aku harus membeli gaun baru atau memakai gaun berwarna kuning yang kubeli dua minggu lalu, ya? Tapi, gaun itu sudah kupakai saat acara ulang tahun Uzumaki- _san_! Itu berarti aku harus membeli gaun baru," Ino cekikikan dan menatap Sakura. "nanti temani aku pergi ke—oh astaga, ini akhir bulan." Lengkungan naik di bibir Ino berubah menjadi arah menjadi turun.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya dan menepuk bahu Ino beberapa kali. "Nanti kubantu kau memilih gaunmu. Jangan sok hedon, sementara kau hanyalah karyawan biasa. Kelak, kalau kau sudah menikah dengan Shimura- _sama_ , barulah kau bisa berpuas-puas membeli gaun mahal hanya untuk sekali pakai."

Spontan pipi Ino memerah. Antara kesal dibilang sok hedon, atau malu dengan perkataan Sakura yang seakan meramalnya akan menikah dengan Direktur Utama perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja. "Me-menikah dengan Shimura- _sama_ , kau bilang? Tidak akan. Umurnya saja sudah pertengahan kepala tiga," sangkal Ino.

"Itu termasuk masih muda, tahu. Nah, jam makan siang sepertinya sudah habis," ujar Sakura sambil bangkit dari kursinya. "kita harus segera kembali ke kantor."

* * *

Mata Sakura terfokus pada televisi di depannya. Ia tertawa gemas saat melihat interaksi antara Laura dengan suaminya yang lucu namun manis. Saling sindir menyindir. Oh, astaga. Sakura merosot pada sofa yang didudukinya. Sepertinya novel _crime_ miliknya juga harus ditambahkan lebih banyak bumbu romantis seperti serial televisi _The Mysteries of Laura_. Tapi ... tidak, tidak. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Novelnya tak perlu ditambah dengan bumbu romantis lebih banyak. Cukup kisah aslinya saja lah yang dipenuhi kisah romantis, ucapnya dalam hati. Dan Sakura benar-benar merasa seperti orang gila, sekarang.

"Ugh ...," Kedua tangan Sakura memegang mulut, saat dirasa mual melanda perutnya. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya ke dalam kloset. "sialan," umpatnya pelan. Setelah merasa puas, Sakura berkumur-kumur dan berjalan ke arah dapur. _Dirinya menginginkan spagehtti dengan tambahan tomat_. Mengikuti keinginan, ia membuat _spagehtti_ dengan tambahan tomat yang banyak kemudian memakannya sembari kembali menonton televisi lagi. Namun, fokus Sakura pada acara televisi di depannya harus teralihkan oleh ponsel yang bergetar.

Ia mendecak melihat nama yang tertera. Piring _spaghetti_ telah diletakkan di bagian sofa yang kosong. Tangannya bergerak mengusap tanda berwarna hijau dan menempelkan ponselnya di kuping sebelah kanan. Ia terdiam sebentar, kemudian memindahkan ponselnya ke kuping sebelah kiri (menelepon dengan kuping sebelah kanan tidak lah baik, itu yang selalu diingatkan seseorang kepadanya). Cih, seseorang. "Halo?!" sapanya ketus.

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. Nyatanya Ino yang tidak tertarik dengan Shimura- _sama_ adalah omong kosong belaka. Bahkan sekarang sahabatnya itu rela ditarik kemudian dibawa pergi entah ke mana—yang pasti masih sekitaran ruangan ini—oleh Shimura itu. Dan di sini lah Sakura sekarang. Duduk sendiri di salah satu kursi yang terdapat di ujung ruangan besar nan megah ini tanpa ada yang menemani. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah gelas kaca berdesain unik yang berisikan jus rasa aneh, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang _minaudiere bag_ di pangkuannya. Matanya memandang orang-orang yang belum tentu mengetahui satu sama lain—karena topeng—namun tampak mengobrol dengan asik. Tetapi, mungkin ada juga yang sudah saling mengenal. Selain karena salah satu orang yang memberi tahu identitasnya, pastilah karena warna dan model rambut yang berbeda—walaupun tak sedikit yang bewarna dan bermodel sama.

Sakura sedikit membenarkan topeng yang dipakainya. Topeng yang menutupi mata hingga tulang hidungnya ini sangat cantik. Berwarna emas, dengan rangkaian rumit namun _luar biasa_ , dan lekukan di bagian mata yang terlihat sangat indah. Seperti topeng itu dibuat memang khusus untuknya. Sakura tersenyum tipis dan menyentuh topeng itu. Seketika ia merasa geli sendiri, mendapati dirinya seperti anak kecil yang sangat mencintai mainan barunya. Seorang lelaki berambut klimis yang memakai topeng bewarna putih naik ke atas panggung. Di rengkuhannya, seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan topeng bewarna ungu ikut berdir—Ya Tuhan itu Samura Sai dengan Ino, sahabatnya. Astaga, astaga, astaga. Sakura meringis.

Direktur Utama itu tampak mengumumkan sesuatu dan hampir semua tamu yang berada di ruangan ini berkumpul di depan panggung, mendengarkan pengumuman—yang Sakura yakin—tak penting itu. Sakura lebih memilih bangkit dan berjalan menuju tempat minuman, hendak mengganti jus rasa aneh itu dengan jus yang memiliki rasa lebih baik. Agaknya mata Sakura sakit, karena _dress code_ pesta yang _colour full_ , menyebabkannyamelihat cukup banyak gaun dengan warna yang sangat terang.

Dirinya sendiri hanya memakai gaun berlengan _cut-out shoulder_ dengan warna merah muda _coral_ di bagian corak (percayalah corak _floral_ di bajunya ini sangat cantik), merah muda _salmon_ di bagian yang tak bercorak sama sekali, dan putih di bagian kerah serta ujung gaun. Bahan gaunnya _chiffon_ dengan tambahan _organza_ khusus di bagian bawah yang mengembang. Rambutnya tersanggul imut dan manis dengan _bow bun_ berbentuk pita. Sedangkan kakinya beralas _ankle strap_ warna _latte_ yang tertutup di bagian jari kaki. Tak menghilangkan kesan _colour full_ , namun tak begitu mencolok. Sakura tidak menampik kalau penampilannya malam ini sempurna.

Ia melihat-lihat minuman yang disediakan di meja panjang itu. Kuantitas jus melebihi kuantitas minuman beralkohol lainnya. Tentu saja, yang hadir di sini bukanlah anak di bawah umur. Jus disediakan hanya karena 'mana tahu' ada orang yang tidak bisa meminum minuman beralkohol, _seperti dirinya_. Sakura mengangkat bahu dan mengambil segelas jus semangka. Ia meneguk likuid berwarna merah itu dan mendesah puas. Rasa jus itu benar-benar sempurna.

Seseorang yang berada di belakangnya mendengus, menahan tawa. "Ada anak kecil, rupanya."

Sakura berbalik dan menatap sosok di depannya dengan tajam. "Aku hanya sedang tidak bisa meminum alkohol, Tuan. Apakah itu mengganggu Anda?" Ia menatap pria itu dari bawah sampai atas. Tubuh gagah pria itu dibalut oleh tuxedo bewarna biru langit. Topeng lelaki itu bewarna biru tua. Rahangnya tegas, begitu pula bibir tipisnya. Rambutnya cukup panjang, sampai sebagian matanya tertutup oleh rambut itu. Pria di depannya ini mirip seseorang, lebih tepatnya beberapa orang.

"Tidak, itu tidak menggangguku."

Tepuk tangan riuh dari para tamu mengiringi turunnya Sai dan Ino dari panggung. Lampu padam sejenak, kemudian tak lama hidup lagi namun redup. Lampu sorot bewarna-warni muncul dan bergerak menyusuri ruangan. Musik romantis mulai mengalun lembut. Satu pasangan, dua pasangan, tiga pasangan, dan lebih banyak pasangan lain ikut menuju ke tengah-tengah ruangan, kemudian mereka mulai berdansa. Sakura yakin pasti, banyak pasangan yang tengah berdansa di sana tak mengenal satu sama lain.

"Ingin berdansa?" Lelaki itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dengan _gentle_. Berdansa dengan orang yang belum tentu dikenal? _Well_ , Sakura cukup tertarik. Maka, ia pun meraih tangan itu dan berjalan bersama menuju ke tengah ruangan, ikut bergabung dengan pasangan lain yang sudah berdansa lebih dulu.

Sakura tersenyum saat sadar orang-orang berdansa tanpa tahu wajah satu sama lain. _Termasuk dirinya_.Mereka hanya berdansa dan terus berdansa mengikuti irama musik romantis yang mengalun. Dan saat satu per satu para wanita, mulai membuka topeng para pria, Sakura pun hendak melakukan hal yang sama.

Suara derai tawa mulai terdengar saat para wanita itu melihat pasangan dansa masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Tangannya masih menggantung di depan topeng pria tampan di depannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Bisa dilihatnya bibir pria di depannya ini menampilkan seringai tipis yang perlahan menjadi lebar. Jari-jarinya telah mendarat dengan lembut di ujung topeng itu. Semakin banyak bagian wajah yang terlihat, semakin keras pula ia menggigit bibirnya.

Dan seringai itu menjadi seringai penuh, saat wajah seluruhnya terekspos. Jika ekspresi yang ditampilkan para wanita adalah tertawa atau terkejut, maka tidak dengan Sakura. Sakura baru akan memutar badannya untuk keluar dari kerumunan orang yang masih melanjutkan dansanya, saat lelaki yang memiliki wajah sangat tampan itu menahan lengannya. Mendadak wajahnya merengut, ia mengeluarkan dengusan. Lengannya dicengkram erat—ia yakin pasti nanti akan memerah.

"Lepas," ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Tidak akan."

"Lepas, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Sasuke pada tangannya, namun itu sia-sia. Cengkraman Sasuke sangat erat. Pria itu menariknya ke pinggir aula dan Sakura hanya bisa mengikuti dengan langkah kakinya yang sengaja dihentakkan—seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

Saat mereka sudah tidak berada di tengah-tengah aula lagi, barulah Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangannya yang baru ia sadari terlampau kuat untuk Sakura. Matanya menatap Sakura lembut. Sedangkan perempuan cantik itu sudah tak perduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi. Perutnya mual dan ia sangat ingin menangis sekarang. Likuid bening keluar menuruni matanya tanpa bisa dicegah. Bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dirinya begitu cengeng. Apakah pengaruh _itu_?

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanyanya lirih.

Sasuke menghela napas. Sudah ia duga, ini pasti akan terjadi. Tangannya hendak mengelus lembut rambut Sakura, namun melihat _bow bun_ itu tertata rapi, pasti hanya akan membuat wanita ini bertambah kesal, jika tatanan rambut manisnya itu menjadi berantakan karena elusan Sasuke. Maka tangannya berpindah untuk mengelus pipi Sakura. "Maaf?"

Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke yang berada di pipinya sembari terus mengisak. "Kau sangat menyebalkaaaan! Pergi sana." Ya, pria di depannya ini memang menyebalkan. Pria yang menyandang status sebagai suaminya ini sangat, sangat, sangaaat menyebalkan. "pergi sana, urus saja para penjahat itu. Tak usah pedulikan aku. Aku ... aku akan berhenti menulis novel tak berguna tentangmu itu." Ia membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

Sasuke mendesah pasrah. "Sakura, dengar. Aku memegang jabatan sebagai kepala kepolisian. Aku rasa kau mengerti—mengingat koleksi film yang kau miliki. Mengapa jadi menyalahkan penjahat? Maksudku, penjahat memang salah, tapi—ugh." Sasuke mengusap wajahnya. Ia bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada Sakura.

Ini lah yang membuat Sakura malas datang ke pesta topeng ini. suaminya ada di sini. Hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik. "Tapi semalam aku bilang kau tidak boleh datang ke sini. Kalau kau datang ke sini maka aku tidak akan berbicara padamu." Sakura berucap masih dengan tangisannya.

"Aku akan melepas jabatan sebagai kepala kepolisian. Aku akan mewarisi perusahaan ayah, oke? Oleh karena itu lah aku datang ke sini. Untuk mengurus beberapa urusan perusahaan. Dan jangan berhenti menulis novel itu. Lanjutkan dan terbitkan."

Sakura semakin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dengan cepat ia memeluk suami tercintanya itu. "Apa sebabnya kau melepas jabatanmu?"

* * *

" _Halo?!" sapanya ketus._

"Sakura ... maaf malam ini aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah. Kau tidur saja, tidak usah menungguku. Maaf." _Seseorang di berbicara dengan nada datar._

" _Tidak pulang? Lagi? Hah, baik. Besok aku akan datang ke pesta topeng bersama Ino. Sampai malam. Dan kalau bisa aku juga tidak akan pulang, sama seperti dirimu. Dan kau tidak boleh datang ke sana atau pun mencariku di mana saja. Kalau kau datang ke sana ... jangan harap aku akan berbicara padamu. Cintai saja penjahat-penjahat itu!"_ _Sakura memutus sambungan secara sepihak dan menangis sejadi jadinya._

 _Tak lama, teleponnya bergetar lagi. Nama sang suami tertera di sana. Ia mengangkatnya, namun tak berbicara sama sekali. Ia biarkan isak tangisnya yang menyapa seseorang di sana._

" _Sakura?"_

" _Ka-kalau kau ti-tidak segera melepas jabatanmu sebagai kepala kepolisian, a-aku minta cerai," ujarnya sesunggukan._

 _Hening. Uchiha Sasuke yang berada di seberang telepon tampak terdiam. Kemudian ia berbicara, "Apa hanya karena jam kerjaku yang sibuk?"_

" _Bukan! A-apa kau tidak me-memikirkan? Jika suatu waktu k-kau gugur dalam tugas?" Dan Sakura memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak untuk yang kedua kalinya._

* * *

 _Sasuke mengusap wajahnya frustasi, saat ia pulang dan rumah dalam keadaan kosong. Sakura benar-benar pergi ke pesta topeng itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mereka. Sasuke melihat ke sekitar. Sakura tidak ada meninggalkan memo atau apa pun—kebiasaan jika ia pergi saat Sasuke belum pulang. Matanya menangkap laci nakas yang sedikit terbuka. Gurat penasaran nampak jelas di wajahnya. Ia membuka laci itu dan apa yang didapatinya di sana membuat Sasuke tersenyum hangat._

 _Ia mengerti apa alasan Sakura melarangnya untuk tetap bekerja sebagai polisi._

" _Halo Ayah? Aku akan mengambil penawaranmu soal memimpin perusahaan."_

* * *

"Tentu saja karena engkau ... dan bayi kita," bisik Sasuke di telinganya. Tangan lelaki itu mengusap perut Sakura.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

Yha maafkan kumenyampah btc :'( ini apaan sih huhuhu T_T

 **Review?**


End file.
